cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramparthos
Summary Ramparthos, also known as "the Rubble," "Umbraton," "Headstone," or simply "Rampart," is a free city found at the base of the Giants Wall. It is a center of illicit trade and a gateway into the Planum Sangre (Blood Plain). It also serves as one of the few points of access to the top of the Wall (nearly a mile up), and the villages of the Caelum Islaes (Sky Islands). Ramparthos is also one of the few cities bordering the Greater Empire of Midia, that is not under its sway. The desperate, daring, and depraved gather together in Ramparthos under the shadows of an ancient redoubt (that does occasionally drop a giant brick or two) to sell hot coin and cold gravstyl, for "muttered" Undying, Hammer Wines, and northern amber. More than a few wealthy refugees gather here as well, eager to hire on the boldest adventurers to escort them north across the desert away from creditors and bounty hunters. History Founding Ramparthos is an ancient city. Thought to be built at the end of the Goedskrieg, it bears some marks of dwarven craftsmanship. The carving of the buildings and steps is both ingenious and intricate. Original doors and ceilings are at dwarf-height as well. Humans and dwarves first used Ramparthos as a fortress against the Undying, for it secured one of the openings in the Giants Wall. However, in the thousands of years that passed, much of the rest of the Wall fell, leaving no purpose for the fortress. Ultimately the city was repopulated by refugees from the Midian civil wars. These settlers formed what are now the Guilds of Ramparthos. They have earned their place among the ruins, having withstood sieges from Undying hordes, as well as Midians and the Saheli. Present Day Ramparthos is now a trade hub in central Leviatha. It is a prize jealously eyed by powers in the region. Features Ramparthos is known for two features: its position and its architecture. The city is carved from a massive hill of rubble, that pours out of the original Giants Wall. During many months, it is perpetually in shadow from the Wall. Most of the city remains on the south side of the Wall. The rest lies in a hollow that penetrates all the way through the other side of the Giants Wall. The city's architecture is both wondrous in its construction and reviled for its ugliness. Ramparthos' buildings are made from the hollowed out brick and stone from the Giants Wall. With chunks as large as 30 feet across, Ramparthos looks like an overturned brick cart. The stones are crisscrossed with carved stairs, rope ladders, bridges, and pitch pots--for parts of the city are thrown into complete darkness at different times of the day. Ramparthos loses lower blocks from earthquakes. Stones also crash down from inside and outside of the Giants Wall. Flooding in the lower blocks is common. And occasionally, clots of Undying massacre the unlucky drunk who fails to find his way home. Districts Sol Sombra The wealthiest possess the biggest, highest blocks (buildings), with the most stable bridges, the most favorable position relative the sun. Sol Sombra stays cool in the summer, bright and warm in the winter. Mid Markets The Mid Markets house all of the public spaces, guild halls, and warehouses of Ramparthos. Adventurers can find lodging, drink and other services here. Mud Blocks The lowest blocks are cramped and dangerous, in constant shadow or scorching sun; and are at risk of flooding, collapse, and attack. The Mud Blocks spread out along the base of the city, habitable rooms scattered about, stacked against tons of (sometimes shifting) rubble. The Blocks also serve as small farms for grubs and mushrooms, supplying much of the city. Many a soul without a cypr for a funeral gets a less dignified burial here. The Hollers The craziest few live up in the hollows of the cavern in the Giants Wall, hundreds of feet above even the highest blocks of Ramparthos. Both the residents and dwellings are commonly called "Hollers," The dwellings are even more dangerous than the Mud Blocks. Most are just exposed galleries and hallways in the ancient wall, made into apartments with mud plaster and leather doors. Many Hollers collapse. Hollers also die from falls from high winds and icy ledges. A few are taken by the monsters that live within the Wall. Dread Side The Dread Side encompasses the rubble that spills out from the northern side of the Giants Wall. It is sparsely populated, for the Undying are strong north of the Wall. Fortunately, the rubble has proven largely impassable to them. Press-gangs and prisoners are sent to the Dread Side occasionally to fight off large swarms. Those who survive have their sentences commuted. Society "Free to those who can pay" is the unwritten motto of Ramparthos. Those with enough coin can live and worship as they wish. Those who do not have enough are on the edge of starvation and thirst--and must serve a master or steal to survive. That said, the majority of Ramparthos' population is free. Living here is difficult and dangerous. Slaves would run; but free men stay on in hopes of riches. Marriage and Child-rearing Marriage and family life often centers around the merchant guilds. Marriages are costly; and are often sponsored by the guild. A couple may be deeply indebted to the guild; and have to indenture a child to its service. "Children of the Guild" are protected and valued, but must serve for 15 years. Old Age A Ramparthan human who lives into his 60s is uncommon, usually highly regarded: a well of hidden knowledge. He or she is often a high-ranking member within one of the merchant guilds. Government Ramparthos is an oligarchy, run by a council of eight guilds. The guild with the most profits every year may appoint a council leader, or "meister." The meister may serve as a tie-breaker on guild votes. He also may act as dictator on any issue not voted on by the council. The Guilds There are eight high guilds, all merchant-based, who possess most of the power and money in the city. There are more than 50 low guilds, from tanning, carpentry, weavers, to garbage collection and "muttering" of undead. They struggle to keep their membership and pay the high taxes of Ramparthos. the High Guilds * Guild of the Red Badger: the wealthiest most powerful entity in Rampart; they hire only the best * Guild of the Ravenoor: a guild known for its trade in undead; new recruits always needed * Guild of the Widows: one of the few run by women; rumored to be associated with thieves * Guild of the Twin: a small, but well-funded guild; rumored to smuggle wealthy clients on the run * Guild of the Gray Ogre: a guild run by orks and other Fellbreeds; hires outsiders often * Guild of the Falling Man: their name is a grim joke; they do the most vertical trading * Guild of the Three Sparrows: far-ranging; known to traverse the entire Giga Mura * Guild of the Blue Palm: the poorest of the High Guilds; deeply in debt, will hire anyone Law and Enforcement Ramparthos has one law, but effectively two levels of enforcement: "Set in stone" and "Set in mud." Laws are "set in stone" for guild members (permanent, protective, consistent) and "set in mud" (inconsistent, erased) for others. This hearkens to the traditional method of writing contracts in Rampart. A guild contract will be carved into a stone wall, and witnessed by an unbiased party. Other contracts throughout the city are scribed into mud tablets--and sometimes are erased altogether. The Guild Guards function as law enforcement and judges. Punishment for crimes is most often a fine; or if the criminal can't pay, forced labor. Guild Guards usually work in threes, and can be recognized by dun red leather armor; and long maces that hold a brazier on one end and a bell in another (for alerting the city to undead or to call in reinforcements). Thievery Thieves guilds are known to operate in Rampart, but they are small and very secretive.The thieves are careful to select targets. Penalties for theft--depending on what guild was stolen from--can be quite severe. They resent outsiders; and will punish thieves who work their turf. Culture and Customs Ramparthans are a gruff, guarded people. They are quick to curse a stranger who does not know the way or the price. They are aggressive hagglers; and a price is only true if literally marked in stone. Outsiders are considered fair game--costs will be exorbitant. They also only conduct business outside of their homes ("Lies outside; Truth within"). Once a stranger is within their home, haggling and hostility end. The host is pledged to protect the guest for their stay. Those that have earned a Ramparthan's respect have a friend for life. The locals speak a dialect of Midian Common; and their are several merchant and thieves' cants in use. Merchants may know languages from Fellmark Orkish, Dwarven, to Aquethaini; even ancient Imperii. They have a fondness for bards, and pay well--especially those who can sing loud over their drunken arguments. But a poor show can merit a beating. Food and Drink Ramparthans are heavy drinkers. They will drink hammer-wine whenever they can get their hands on it; and many dishes are based around alcohol, which they have in abundance. Other foods are more dear. Birds, eggs, and small meats (grubs and insects) with pottages of hard tack and greens serve as the main faire. Cheeses and fresh bread are costly; fresh meat is exorbitant. A common breakfast among guild soldiers in Ramparthos is the Hungan-eeer ("Hen and Egg"), sometimes "Druid's Despair," consisting of a sparrow, its egg, and a handful of grubs that have been soaked in liquor for weeks, floated atop a thick bread beer, then set alight. Locals finish the beverage in two crunchy quaffs. Visitors finish it in tears. Trade and Travel Ramparthos is a hub for "small-trade," commerce based on coin, gems, spell scrolls and components, small ingots of magical steel, potions, and wines. Most of what is traded must fit on a fast horse. The residents prize high quality mirrors to catch the inconsistent daylight, as well as long-burning tallow candles, and furs for the frigid winters. Merchants of Ramparthos are very secretive about their routes in and out of the city. Four of the High Guilds have secret tunnels and halls that wend through the Wall to hidden gates along the Dread Side. The other half--poorer guilds--have more dangerous paths directly over the rubble of the Dread Side. Most merchants have their own guild mercenaries. Adventurers can always find a quick job, signing on for guild work--the turnover is very high. Religion and Magic Ramparthans are generally indifferent to religion, stopping only to pray for good luck at the Temple of the Traveler. Other faiths are found, but followers gather in private homes to worship at small shrines. There are two active death cults--who consider each other heretical. Occasionally a cultist ends up in the street with a dagger in his back (or a fresh muttered undead is sold at market, who looks strangely like a missing cultist). Magic in all forms is tolerated. But Ramparthans are wary of its powers. The Giga Mura and the Planum Sangre beyond are rumored to twist magic in dark ways. Necromancers are here, but take care to be discrete. Defense and Warfare Ramparthos is an exceptionally difficult city to capture. It holds the high ground. No one can approach the city unseen (with the rare exception of travelers from the top of the Wall). To its south are villages of the Dregs: allies who will send a warning ahead.The terrain is difficult and poorly watered. In some months it is battered by sand storms; in others, massive thunderstorms. And there is the constant threat of wandering monsters and undead on the plains below. Ramparthos is said to have hidden cisterns and enough grain and salt meat to survive a two-year siege. They also have magical ballistae and and ancient counter-siege weapons of dwarven make. The city can call up 150 Guild Guards; and draft another 500 militia. In addition, 10-20 Shepherds of the Blood are stationed near Ramparthos. These rangers are renowned fighters, who are sworn to protect the living from the dead. The city would be a prize. It is thought to hold ancient treasures, scrolls, and potions from as far back as the Goedskrieg, thousands of years ago. Location Ramparthos is located north of the Dreg Lands, on the very edge of the Planum Sangre, or Blood Plain, a giant wasteland that covers a fifth of the Leviatha continent. To its west are the mountain holds of Dros Tyrmminyd, and Greater Empire of Midia. To the east of Ramparthos is the Saheli caliphate. Estimated Numbers Ramparthos has a permanent population of 4,000 souls. It expands to 10,000 during high trade seasons--or rarely, during war, up to 20,000. It is a human city, with other races making up less than 10% of the population. All are accepted, provided they pay the taxes. Known Towns Ramparthos is a single, independent city. There are no other settlements within hundreds of miles (there are settlements above on the Giants Wall). Allies The towns and villages of the Caelum Islaes depend on Ramparthos for trade. The Dreg peoples provide most of the food for Ramparthos. In exchange, they receive hard currency and shared defense. The eastern city of Doed Laer (Deadwatch) of the Greater Cede is a secret ally of Ramparthos. It takes much of the city's illegal trade; and provides a safe haven to those escaping from Midian warrants. Foes The Greater Empire of Midia would like to take the city of Ramparthos for its own. Due to the hostile climate and more hostile hordes of Undying, an invasion is unlikely. The Saheli Caliphate consider Ramparthos a trading rival; and would like to see the city destroyed. They have occasionally driven Undying hordes towards Ramparthos, with little success. Characters Urssu the Elder, Owner of the 100 Rooms Inn Urssu runs a rickety establishment that is built up the interior wall of Ramparthos. He is a practical man, willing to rent to anyone. The ground floor of his inn is tolerable, with a cook fire, the owner's quarters, and one room for 100 kypr, (10 silver) that even includes a bed and chamber pot. Urssu's 100th room is 600 feet up, but only costs a kypr. Barely an alcove, the room does have a bucket, some straw, and tie downs, so that the sleeper might not roll off to his death. The Greater Yrun Braster, Leader of the Guild of the Red Badger Commonly known as "the Greater," Yrun Braster is a very heavyset man, with blonde, balding hair who leads the most powerful guild in Ramparthos. His guild has over 300 members. And he has over 50 men-at-arms; and can buy 10 times more. Braster lives in the largest block of Ramparthos (called The Diamond for its shape and angle), that also serves as the guild hall and strong room. He wears jewels, ropes of of coin , and a cloak of office, made from badger pelts. Although unscrupulous, the Greater is most interested in keeping the trade flowing through Ramparthos. All other concerns are secondary. The Lesser Cleptes of the Dregs, Leader of the Guild of the Blue Palm The Lesser (he does not like the term) Cleptes runs the poorest merchant guild. Cleptes betrays his Dregs heritage with is long drawl, shaved head, and fearlessness around the Undying. Cleptes is happy to hire new adventurers as his caravan guards, for he is a cheapskate. He pays only what an inexperienced sword would take, and never hires enough guards at once--often getting them killed. Somehow Cleptes still makes a profit, mostly from his side business in "muttered" Undying (undead with arms and teeth removed). Comments "Scorching hot in the summer; freezing cold in the winter. But at least those ravenoors undead are poor climbers." --Blave of West Bastle, Guard of the Guild "Ramparthos will make your fortune or make your grave." --Local saying "There be but one copper for the room and a hunk of sop bread. Birds' eggs are free. Drinking water off the wall. But 'tis a climb. And yah dare no shite nor pise off the edge, or yah shoot yah full of arrows." Urssu the Elder, Innkeeper, describing the rules for his highest bunk, 300 feet above the ground. Category:Cultures